Blame it on the Alcohol
by TrixietheDixiePixie
Summary: The boys are having a party to celebrate their highschool graduation; after a few too many drinks and a game of "questions," Honda Hiroto makes a few confessions to a certain blond bishi. From Honda and Jou's POV
1. Chapter 1

Greetings, one and all! And welcome to my first fic since 2005! I like to shake things up a little bit sometimes, so I picked a semi-unusual pairing....(teehee...I said semi. Anyway)  
This will be a slightly humorous, a little romantic, and very steamy.

Disclaimer: I do not, repeat, DO NOT own Yu-gi-oh, its' characters, their relationship to one another, etc.

Pairing: JxH; brief mention of YxYY, RxB and JxS

Warning: Yaoi, lemon, extreme OOC, drinking, buddyshipping..everything your mother warned you about.

Summary: The boys are having a party to celebrate their highschool graduation;  
after a few too many drinks and a game of "questions," Honda Hiroto makes a few confessions to a certain blond bishi. (From Honda and Jou's POV)

P.S: A Star* represents a little note at the end.

--------Honda's POV--------------

The graduating class of Domino High waited anxiously as the clock ticked minute-by-minute;  
each second brought the students closer to their ultimate freedom: leaving the wretched highschool and never looking back. Yes, it was a glorious feeling; knowing they would never have to sit in one of those horribly uncomfortable chairs again until they made their way to university.  
A few had plans; some had already put in their applications to their next school of choice, others had just decided, quite frankly, to be bums, but most were just happy to carry a diploma and would cross that bridge when they came to it. Honda Hiroto was one of those people.  
Honda didn't exactly have a plan for life after graduation; he knew he liked motorcycles,  
and figured he would turn his hobby into a worthwhile career. He knew that he wanted to have a house out in the country somewhere, far, far away from Domino City, but wasn't exactly sure how he was going to fund it yet. For the most part, he was pretty content with his future, except for one aspect of his life that was completely mind baffling: his best friend.  
Honda gulped as he looked across the room at the aforementioned boy; to Honda, Jounouchi Katsuya was the image of perfection. Dirty blond locks with subtle golden highlights, a medium build that was just muscular enough to give him an image of masculinity but still soft and supple,a few freckles that barely dusted the bridge of his nose and those gorgeous amber eyes with the tiniest flecks of gold surrounding the iris. All of it was just enough to cause a stirring in Honda's loins. He'd been battling with his feelings for Jounouchi for quite some time; ever since he'd lingered just a little too long at the smaller boy in the shower room, freshman year of highschool. Ever since then, he'd been observing Jounouchi's most subtle of features and had fallen in love with each one of them.  
He knew quite well of the blond's sexuality; throughout most of their highschool years,  
Jounouchi had made a reputation for himself as a bit of a boyslut, for both men and women. His "relationship," if you could call it that, with Seto Kaiba had ended after the CEO began to expect some progress toward something serious, whereas Jounouchi, as he himself put it, "just wanted to have a few good fucks.*" Honda often suspected that Jounouchi DID in fact have serious feelings for Kaiba, as he sunk into a momentary bout of depression after their nasty breakup,  
but he always chalked it up to Jounouchi just not being on the same maturity level as his lover.  
The confusing part was not whether he would face rejection from his blond friend; he could probably talk him into a one-night stand if he really tried, but that wasn't what Honda wanted. He LOVED the boy, on a much more intimate level than he'd ever been on with anyone.  
Nonetheless, even THAT wasn't the truly confusing part. What completely threw Honda for a loop was that before he caught himself eyeing up his best friend, he'd never considered himself to be gay before.  
Most of Honda's friends had confessed their sexual preferences at some point or another during highschool; Ryou had been the first to come forward, with a beet red face, and confess his relationship with his darker counterpoint. Said counterpoint, Bakura, had his arm slinged over Ryou's shoulder and a dirty gleam in his eye. Yugi was the second; he was much less shy about his confession than Ryou, as he sat in his Yami's lap and twirled one of the yellow streaks framing his new beau's face. Jou, however, made no confession at all. It was just obvious.  
It was believed that Jou had lost his virginity to some asshole during freshman year; no one knew exactly how it happened, or why, but ever since Jou discovered the power behind those big brown eyes oozing sex appeal underneath long, black lashes, he was not afraid to admit to being a bit of a deviant and using it to get whatever he wanted. At the rate their little group was going, it seemed that Honda was going to be the only one to get through highschool without a very interesting sexual past. Sure, he'd had a fling or two with a few of the girls in Domino high; both he and Jou had entered the school freshman year with the intent of earning quite a few new gnotches in their belts. He'd never had a girlfriend though, and had never even considered having a boyfriend, until he realiZed his feelings for his steamy blond friend. Oh, what he would like to do to that boy, if he could only...

"Honda?"

Honda jumped as his train of thought was broken, and looked up to see a pair of cheerful lavendar eyes and an amused grin. Yugi mock-tapped on the top of Honda's head with a short giggle.

"Earth to Honda. The bell rang 5 minutes ago; let's go!" Said Yugi.

"Oh...right...the bell." Honda glanced up to look at the clock and discovered it was indeed 3:05 pm; he shrugged and slung his backpack over one shoulder as he followed Yugi toward the rest of the group standing by the doorway.

-----------------------------

The plan for the night was a graduation party; Ryou had convinced his father to loan him the family's private cabin, under the condition that it would just be a few friends staying over, not including any girls. Honda had to chuckle as Ryou readily agreed; he was quite amused by the irony in the fact that Ryou had no interest in or intention of having girls at the cabin.  
The whole group had packed their bookbags full of supplies for the weekend; as soon as they left the building and headed into the parking lot, they all piled into Yugi's brand new Durango; a graduation present from his grandpa, with plenty of seating fit for Yugi's plan to drive across the country. Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Honda and Jou would be the ones actually spending the weekend in the 4 bedroom cabin, but unbeknownst to Ryou, who honestly just wanted to spend a nice last weekend with his friends before heading to University, Bakura had passed out flyers to anyone walking the halls of Domino High shortly before his lover got out of class.

'This is going to be one interesting weekend..." Honda thought to himself. As the rest of his friends climbed into the large truck and Yugi rolled down all of the windows, Honda took a moment to inhale through his mouth and out through his nose; a relaxation technique that he still found to be ineffective. He tensed up at the sound of the car door on his right slamming shut, and nearly jumped out of his skin as he felt a certain someone's thigh pressed against his own.

"Hey buuuuuuddy.*" Said Jou; the blond still had the same goofy sense of humor and love of Pauly Shore movies.

"Ready for one fun and exciting weekend to celebrate the rest of our lives?" He asked with a genuine smile. Honda could feel a bead of sweat trickling down his temple as he nodded; he tried to relax and appear comfortable, and just had to smile as Jou cocked his head to the side, like a confused puppydog.

"What's the matter? You look like you're gonna puke or somethin'."

Honda shook his head and gave his friend a sheepish grin.

"Nothing, man. Just a little warm in here, I guess..." That was the understatement of the year. It was getting a little more than warm sitting next to his secret crush. Jou, however, thought nothing of it and cranked up the AC next to Honda's seat.

"There ya go. I gotta tell ya, you've been actin weird as hell, buddy."  
Honda let out a sigh of relief that his friend hadn't put more thought into his discomfort, and tried to relax as the crew drove off toward their weekend destination.

"Hey! Bakura, this is MY car, and I don't smoke. Put it out!" Demanded Yugi. Bakura just shrugged and blew puffs of smoke into Yugi's face from his seat behind the driver.

"Quit your bitching, midget, before I put this out on your precious leather seat covers."

While Honda did feel bad for Yugi as he watched him become increasingly aggravated, it served as a pleasant ice breaker for the uncomfortable silence that filled the back half of the car. He let out a bit of a chuckle as he watched Ryou trying to make his lover behave, and Yami in the passenger seat beside Yugi, threatening to send Bakura all the way back to an unmarked tomb where he belongs. 'Maybe this won't be such an awkward weekend afterall..' Honda thought to himself, and right on que, the group's large vehicle pulled into the gravel driveway of the four-bedroom private cabin.

----------------Jou's POV-  
While Honda may have been uncomfortable throughout the group's car ride, Jou remained oblivious as to why, exactly, his friend felt so awkward. 'Maybe he's just nervous about the future or somethin',' Jou thought to himself. It was easy to dismiss Honda's troubles as typical jitters about heading off into the unkown; that was just the type of person Honda had always been. Back in their bullying days, Honda was a lot more laid back; he'd joked around more, even if the jokes were usually cruel and at the expense of fellow classmates. Jou could even think back on a particular turning point; it was toward the middle of freshman year when his best friend just started to seem uptight.

'He probably just needs to get laid,' thought Jou. It wasn't often that he saw his taller companion with a woman; in fact, he could count the times on his right hand. Unlike himself, Jou always figured his best friend was completely straight, and not only straight, but also a bit of a prude. It was a little depressing, knowing that Honda had once been a fun-loving, trouble-making guy; the two had made quite a pair. Sure, they were still great friends, but there was still something...different about the brunette; something he couldn't quite put his finger on.  
Jou knew that the pair had fallen apart a bit after he began dating Seto; what Jou intended to be just another fling quickly took up 2 years of his life. It became difficult to keep up with his friends, especially Honda, considering his best friend and lover despised each other. Jou had never been much of a "relationship" type; he most certainly did not feel the same way that Seto felt about him, and when the CEO actually PROPOSED of all things, he knew he had to call it quits. Jou let out a bitter chuckle at the memory; he could've sworn that he'd actually seen tears welling up in the older man's eyes. Seto wanted an explanation, and when Jou said he was just too young and still wanted some time before he settled down,  
Seto fed him this huge plate of bull shit about wanting to make him his and how he needed to know they'd still be together even after highschool.*

'What a joke..' Jou shook his head at the memory, and went back to focusing on his best friend. The biggest regret he'd ever had about messing around with Kaiba was that Honda never approved of it, and it created a gap between the two boys. He could never understand why; to Jou, it was just sex. It was one thing to get upset about having less time to spend together,  
but Honda was acting like a jealous ex. Jou was almost tempted to think that Honda may be a little bit less straight than he had previously thought, but that idea was absurd. He shook it off and glanced at his brunette friend; since he was the tallest and strongest of the group, he took on the job of lifting the large bags from the roof of the Durango; Jou had to admit that Honda was not at all bad looking. After working in the head, he had managed to soak most of his tight t-shirt with sweat, giving the blond a glance at his well-defined washboard abs.  
Halfway through highschool, he talked Honda into ditching his stupid chocolate cake-looking hair spike; it was now replaced with a short cut with just enough length for Honda to create a few lazy spikes on the top. His appearance in general had changed dramatically over the past couple of years; instead of the slightly boy-ish, almost feminine look that Jou posessed, Honda resembled a well-toned man.

'It's really too bad that he's straight,' thought Jou. Given the opportunity, Jou wouldn't pass up an offer to pin the brunette down to a mattress and show him everything he'd learned over the past few years. It was only a fleeting fantasy though; Jou knew Honda too well, and realized that if something like that were to ever happen, it would destroy the friendship the two men shared. With that, he dismissed the thought, and helped Honda carry the remaining luggage into the cabin.

---------Honda's POV-----------

"Alright, so, I've got beer for everybody, Jack Daniel's for the real men, Cranberry Lemonade for Mr. I-wear-panties Ryou over there, and...anything else?" Bakura was busy making a list of various types of alcohol to pick up for the party; Honda rested comfortably in his arm-  
chair as he made a mental checklist of the party supplies.

"Nope, I think that's everything." Said Honda.

"DON'T forget my melon bombs,*" exclaimed Jou. Honda should have known; he was all-too-familiar with the blond's favorite mix of melon liqueur, vodka and orange juice; something Honda passed off as some snobby executive drink that Jou had sampled at a party with Seto.

"Ok, fruity shit for that pussy with the blond hair." Bakura snickered at his own comment, and everyone bursted into a good laugh as Jou gave him a less-than-friendly hand gesture.  
Honda could honestly say that's what he'd always loved about him; he may come off as offensive to some, but Honda just appreciated that he wasn't afraid to express himself. He caught Jou giving him an odd look from across the room, and suddenly became aware of the dopey smile spread across his face; luckily for him, Jou just laughed and play-punched him in on the arm.

"Havin a good time?" Asked Jou. Honda, trying to relax a bit, nodded and crossed his arms behind his head.

"Yep. This is gonna be a good weekend. We've gotta make this one count; it might be the last time we're all together like this." Both boys sighed at the thought of the group being split up.

"But hey, we're still gonna hang out, right?" Asked Jou, with his signature cheesy grin. Honda nodded in agreement; Yugi, Ryou, and surely their Yamis were all leaving Domino within the year, but neither Jou nor Honda had any idea when they would set off on there own or where they would go. Honda was one of the only people who knew of Jou's plans for the future;  
shortly before graduation, Jou decided he wanted to teach history. Specifically, about the Holocaust. Honda had absolutely no idea why; he knew one side of Jou's family was German, so that was as good of a guess as any. Regardless, Honda loved the fact that Jou didn't have to leave to earn his degree; his plan was to attend a local college within Domino, and Honda wanted to keep it that way. He wanted the boy to stay near him; with everyone else gone, he could have Jou all to himself.

"Dude....you're startin to creep me out with that shit," said Jou. Honda realized that he, once again, had gotten lost in thought and had probably been staring at his friend for the past 5 minutes. Jou just did the same thing he always seemed to do; he laughed it off and gave Honda a good slap on the back. Honda just hoped he didn't seem to suspicious.

-------------Still Honda's POV------------------

The party had started by 11:00 that night; Bakura's secret began to reveal itself as people that Ryou certainly did NOT invite began showing up at the cabin doorstep. Before the host knew it, the cabin was filled with faces that no one recognized; one couple of students had been curteous enough to bring a keg with them, and Honda's eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he turned to see a certain blond friend of his engaging in a keg stand. He became more than a bit agitated as he saw one of the holders, a boy named Hiroshi who had in fact slept with Jou,  
grabbing at his friend's behind and causing the blond to choke a bit. The crowd broke out into laughter as Jou punched Hiroshi in the gut; Jou spotted Honda from across the room and came over to sling an arm around his friend's shoulders.

"This's great, y'know? 'Cept that bastard grabbed my ass...you should kick him in the balls for me," said Jou, with a slightly drunken giggle. Honda could tell that Jou was already a bit tipsy; his hair was damp with beer from the keg and he spoke with a slight slur. Honda,  
however, was way behind; he hadn't even knocked back one beer, and still felt completely sober.

"Hey....you're not hav'n a gude time, are you? Look't you, THAT'S all you've had to drink!" Jou gestured toward his half empty beer. "'M gonna fix that for ya." And with that, Jou marched into the crowd and announced that they would begin the drinking games.  
While Honda was a fairly experienced drinker, he was nowhere near Jou's level, and he was pretty confident that the blond would succeed in getting him hammered; they began with a game of beer pong, which surprisingly enough, Honda won. He chalked it up to the fact that Jou was a bit too drunk to accurately land many shots. What he was forced to drink was enough to loosen him up though, and soon, Honda began to really enjoy himself; he laughed as he watched Bakura waving his hands by his ears and making something that sounded like a moose call, and then clapping to indicate that Yugi should do the same. Ryou had always been the best of the group in math, and wasn't nearly as drunk as the rest of the group, so he gave Honda a good ass kicking in a game of "buzz." By the time Jou stood up and shouted rather loudly that he wanted to play "questions," Honda was experiencing double vision.

A large number of people formed a circle around the cabin livingroom, and Honda was a bit surprised to recognize a blue-eyed CEO sitting across from him. He remembered though that Bakura was the one that had passed out the flyers, and he could definitely see Bakura finding it funny to invite the cold-hearted prick. Honda was just too drunk to be concerned, though.

"Ok. I'll start," said Jou. "Hiroshi...ish it true that yur shirt is missin' a button?"  
Hiroshi stated yes, and the game went on. Honda, recalling the rules of the game, remembered that the questions were supposed to start off simple and gradually become more intimate. By the time it was his turn, a few people in the circle had revealed some rather steamy details; apparently Bakura wasn't joking when he said that Ryou wore panties.

"Ok...Kaiba...are you secr'tly a giant v'gina dressed in an overcoat?" slurred Honda.  
Taken aback, the CEO did not spit out a yes or no answer immediately, and was forced to drink as the entire circle bursted into laughter. Jou even laughed so hard that he lost his balance and wound up sprawled across the floor, which the drunken blond found to be hysterical. After Jou had recovered, it was Kaiba's turn.

"Jou...isn't it true that you're a no-good cheating slut?" smirked the CEO.

"Hey! Asshole.." the blond's rant was interrupted by the crowd ordering him to drink, which managed to distract Jou, but not Honda.

'How dare that stuck-up prick insult my Katsu...' Honda surprised himself at his use of the affectionate petname; it was something he'd often heard Kaiba use to refer to the blond.  
He simply blamed it on the alcohol though, and waited for Jou to take his turn.

"Hmm..Honda...H've you ever thought about fuckin' me?"

Honda sputtered; he looked up at his completely wasted friend, who was apparently expecting a smart-assed remark or a straight "no," and inspite of the alcohol-induced stupor,  
Jou's jaw dropped a bit as realization dawned on him. Honda was forced to drink, and tried to play it off as best as he could, but once he put down his beer, he noticed that his best friend had left.

-----------------End Chapter 1--------------------

Ok, so...what do you guys think? Continue, or trash it? I know, I write painfully long chapters...and no lemon, to boot. BUT, if I get plenty of reviews, it'll be in the next chapter.  
*wink wink*

Notes:

*I told you this was going to be OOC. Jou's gonna be a dirty little boyslut, Seto is going to be taken advantage of by him for once, and Honda's going to be the innocent virgin.

*I want a Durango.

*I loooooove melon bombs.

*I don't own Pauly Shore.

Until next time! R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2

Wow…so here I am, thinking this story is completely dead/a bust, and yet I feel compelled to add to it, albeit 2 years later. XD A big THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed! It's always nice to receive feedback on my work, but I really feel the trick was reading through something I'd written a while back and criticizing my own work…like taking in a big breath of fresh air. Anyway…the story continues…I think it'll heat up a bit this time. Not quite a lemon, but maybe we'll call it some zest. On with the show!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or its' characters. The concept, however, is mine, so no takey! And maybe the occasional OC, which you are welcome to borrow so long as proper credit is given.

_Italics_=Honda's thoughts.

Chapter 2

"I'm an ass." Honda sighed as he wiped a nervous sweat from his brow.

"Ok, I didn't mean to offend you; I was just taken aback by your question….no…"

This was going to be difficult. After noticing his friend's departure, Honda's first assumption was the boy had stormed off after being insulted by Honda's antics; he had stuttered, after all, and maybe Jou had misconstrued his reaction as a grimace of disgust. _Quite the opposite, _Honda thought to himself. He had spent the past 10 minutes rehearsing his apology to himself in front of the bathroom mirror, but apparently there's no tactful way to explain to your best friend not only are you not disgusted by him, but you actually find him to be quite attractive and would love to pin him down to the kitchen counter and show him you're his daddy.

The mental image he'd conjured up was enough to make him slightly aroused; Honda took a moment to splash cold water on his face before exiting the bathroom. Nothing would be more embarrassing than approaching Jou with a semi.

He chuckled a bit at the notion. _Well, wouldn't that just speak for itself?_

As Honda approached the living area filled with his graduating classmates, he made a point to mumble along the lines of "I need some fresh air" before strolling past them. Ignoring their confused expressions, he headed toward the sliding glass doors before the balcony. Honda wasn't sure why he assumed Jou would go outside, but it just seemed like something his drunken friend would do; sure enough, as he stepped onto the balcony, he was greeted with the sound of an American accent*, griping about having Mr. Six* neutered on his cell phone between puffs of toxic smoke from his cigarette.

Honda felt stupid. Jou had simply stepped outside to smoke and argue about his damn cat with Otogi. He laughed a bit as he recalled some surprising events; after his father opted to go to rehab, Jou found an apartment with Otogi downtown; between Jou bartending and Otogi managing his game shop, the two had combined enough income to live quite comfortably. Turns out they both shared a passion for interior design and fat house cats; Mr. Six is a 15 lb tabby with an extra toe.

Jou finally growled and said goodbye to his roommate before closing his phone; he took a long drag of his cigarette and looked up at Honda with a drunken grin.

"Hey there! I wondered where you went," noted Jou. Honda noticed he'd lost a bit of his stammer, which he attributed to the brisk autumn breeze.* Jou presented his pack of Marlboros to Honda, as if to offer him one of the brunette one of the toxic sticks.

"You know how I feel about that," stated Honda as he wrinkled his nose.

Jou shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Smoking was the only habit his friend possessed which Honda didn't care for. Many people had tried to label Jou as a drug addict or alcoholic, much like his father, but the younger blond was actually somewhat conservative. Yes, he drank fairly frequently, given his line of work, but Jou made a point to never lose control and succumb to addiction. Honda was very proud of his friend's determination to make a better life for himself; it was what separated him from the man he so detested.

Once Jou had flicked his cigarette off the balcony edge, Honda took a seat next to the blond and swung a lazy arm over the back of their porch swing. His face became a lovely shade of pink when he felt the smaller body snuggle against his chest; he quickly remembered what an affectionate drunk Jou had always been. Honda smiled and wrapped an arm around Jou's shoulders; he could detect the refreshing scent of green apple, which he recognized as Jou's favorite shampoo. It was enough to make the larger man uncomfortable as he tried to wiggle and readjust his pants.

Luckily, Jou was still much too intoxicated to notice Honda's discomfort; after a few minutes passed, Honda even wondered if his sitting partner had fallen asleep. As if on cue though, Jou sat up, stretched and eventually stood.

"We should get back to the party," said Jou, as he reached his arms into the air and stretched. "They've gotta be wondering where we went."

Honda nodded in agreement and stood, with a little help from Jou pulling him up from his sitting position. As Honda rose to his feet, he couldn't help but admire how much his friend had matured in the past couple of years. The goofy, slightly clumsy demeanor was still there, but much had been replaced with sophistication since coming into the adult world.

With his matured attitude, his appearance had changed as well; his wild mane of blond hair had been tamed into something manageable; he now fastened it into a ponytail with a bit of his bangs covering his forehead. The jeans and t-shirts were still worn, but were also graced with a stylish short jacket and boots. He had to admit, Jou had developed a taste in fashion; Otogi had definitely contributed as the two often swapped wardrobes. Honda was even slightly jealous of his friend's attractiveness; he himself had always felt insecure about his physical appearance.

"Are you coming?" Honda glanced up to see Jou staring at him; he wondered how long he'd actually stood there, admiring the other man's choice of outfit.

Honda laughed and silently kicked himself as he followed Jou back into the house. The party was still very much alive; apparently everyone had gotten bored with drinking games, as most of the group was dancing to some obnoxious club tune; Honda noted Yugi was beyond far gone, as he was grinding against his Yami on the dance floor. Jou also noticed his tiny friend's antics and laughed along with Honda.

"Do you want to dance?" Honda asked as he turned to Jou and offered his hand.

Jou shook his head and reached into the refrigerator for a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Not my thing," stated the blond as he poured two shots for himself and Honda.

The two men clinked their tiny glasses together and each tilted their heads back, consuming the copper colored liquid. Honda choked a bit as he felt the alcohol run down his throat; Jou seemed unfazed, which baffled Honda. He had only recalled having whiskey on one other occasion, and it was mixed with soda. Drinking it straight reminded him of drinking gasoline and swallowing a match; the unpleasant burning sensation remained for a few minutes before fading into a mild tingling. Once he recovered, he looked down to see his glass refilled, and a grinning Jou pouring himself another shot. Honda smiled and picked up his drink.

Before he knew it, he'd easily consumed 3 shots and was feeling very pleasant; Jou obviously wasn't too far behind, as he giggled at the sight of his shot glass in pieces on the floor.

"Guess I'll js have ta use the bottle," slurred Jou.

"I tink yu'v had 'nough," replied Honda before realizing he was slurring just as badly as his crush. Jou thought it was funny, at least.

The pair returned to the crowd in the living room, noting the music had changed to something slower and most of their friends had calmed down. Apparently Yugi had been cut off; he was currently gracing the group with the sounds of heaving, as Yami held his hair back and lectured him on obeying his consumption limits.

Ryou and Bakura were curled up in an arm chair; Bakura's head was rolled backward with his mouth open as he snored loudly, whilst Ryou was a picture of tranquility as he slept peacefully in his lover's lap.

Most of their uninvited classmates were passed out on some piece of furniture, but much to Honda's chagrin, Kaiba and Hiroshi were conversing amongst themselves while sipping their drinks. Apparently they'd bonded over their mutual bitterness and longing for one Jounouchi Katsuya.

Honda didn't remember Otogi's arrival, but he was duly noted as he came to greet his roommate. The raven haired man rolled his eyes as Jou leapt into his arms for an awkward hug; surely this was something he dealt with regularly in their apartment.

-Honda's POV-

"You didn' say hi to me; are yu mad at me?" Jou was pouting up at that pretty bastard; I shouldn't be jealous, but I am.

"No, I'm not mad at you; I was just stopping by, but I'm leaving soon." I watched the look of disappointment paint Jou's face as Otogi pulled himself out of his grip.

"You smell like beer." Otogi grimaced.

"Mmm, I probably taste like it too." Jou giggled at his own joke; I couldn't help but imagine what his smooth, tanned skin actually did taste like.

I shook my head. _Snap out of it, Honda._ Otogi wouldn't be interested in listening to me ramble about my feelings for Jou, and alcohol definitely loosens my tongue, so I wanted to stop that train of thought ASAP.

Jou was still crumpled at Otogi's feet, gripping his legs like a small child; he was definitely as drunk as my self, if not more. I was actually surprised by how well I was disguising my intoxication.

"Come on, dumbass, get up." Otogi was shaking his leg, trying to release himself from Jou's grasp; with a sigh of frustration, he finally freed one foot and kicked Jou in the ribs. Jou whimpered pitifully from his spot on the floor; Otogi turned to me, looking satisfied.

"I think he needs to go to bed. Can you take him?" Otogi requested; I wasn't feeling so well myself, but I wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to pamper my crush and possibly make my way into his bed.

I nodded eagerly; perhaps too eagerly, but who cares? I was excited! I had to steady myself as I lifted Jou from the ground; I underestimated just how much he actually weighed. With colt legs, I headed toward one of the four bedrooms, waving goodbye to Otogi as best I could. I even dared to smirk at Kaiba and Hiroshi; neither looked too pleased to see me carrying their prize upstairs.

I found the master bedroom and quickly claimed my rights to it, as no one else had already. Jou groaned as my arms faltered a bit and let him plop onto the bed. I was feeling dizzy myself and sat down by his feet to rest.

The sight before me was magnificent. Jounouchi lay sprawled out across the mattress; he'd shed his jacket, shoes and pants, leaving him in nothing but plaid boxers and a white t-shirt. Yes, I had seen my best friend naked on several occasions, but each time has been more breath taking than the last. Tan, sun-kissed skin graced long, powerful legs, leading up to slender hips; I could only remember what remained hidden beneath his boxers, and yes, it was just as impressive as the rest of his body. And oh, that face. I could sit and count each individual freckle on his face and fall in love with all of them. Incase it wasn't obvious before, let me just say, I am head over heels for this boy.

"Hiroto?"

I almost leapt off of the bed when I heard my name; it was then I noticed my face was a mere few inches from Jou's. I was caught.

"I was just..umm..well, I.." crap. How am I supposed to get out of this one?

-Jou's POV-

Nothing made sense. I didn't remember how or when I'd made my way into the kitchen, or how many drinks I'd had with Honda; I certainly didn't recall seeing Otogi at the party, but there he was. He didn't seem too happy about my current state of mind; he never really was. Of course he was used to me coming home from work in the back of a cab; every time he'd carry me into the house, take me to bed and stay with me until I fell asleep. But this time was different. He seemed tired of me, and I felt terrible about it.

Otogi and I had been living together since sophomore year. His credit landed us the apartment, and he even helped me start working at the bar, despite me being underage. I guess I do look a lot older than I am. He knows I take advantage of old business men; I flirt, give away shots, make them think they stand a chance with me and then accept money when they confuse their 50's for their 5's. Otogi would never judge me though; he understood my need for the money and sometimes it seems like he's the only one.

I guess you could say I really love the guy. He's a great friend and a great person. I've gone on legitimate dates with hopes of feeling something for someone, but most of the time it just turns into a one night stand. I've even found myself in the bed of strangers and trying to scream out no, but I've had too much to drink and I can't find my voice. I go home. I'm still not sober. Anyone else would take advantage of me, but not Otogi. He keeps me safe.

Let me just say now, I reminisce when I drink. It's probably the only condition under which I'm honest with myself and other people. Strange, isn't it? Most just dismiss it as drunken babbling and don't take me seriously, especially my roommate. So here I am, clinging onto Otogi's ankles because he wouldn't let me stay in his arms. All I really want is to get in the car with him, go home and let him take me to bed. If he wanted me physically, I would give myself to him; I trust him. I can feel my lips curling into a smile as I think about sharing my bed with Otogi, but that's rudely interrupted by a boot in my ribs!

I can hear the voices of my roommate and my best friend, but I'm not clear enough to understand what they're saying. Suddenly, I feel myself being lifted into strong arms. I know they don't belong to Otogi; he's easily half my size and couldn't lift me if he tried, so this must be Honda. I didn't even register I was being carried until I felt myself fall onto a bed. Ah, good, I can get some sleep. I made myself comfortable by kicking off my boots and losing my pants and jacket. Hell, why not? It's just Honda.

That poor guy didn't look so great himself. I patted the spot next to me to invite him to lie down, but I don't think he noticed. I closed my eyes for a few minutes, and when I opened them again, Honda was hovering over me!

"Hiroto?" I'm not sure why I used his first name, but he snapped out of it.

"I, uhh…well…umm…" Honda cleared his throat.

Maybe it was just the booze, but I'd seen that look before in the eyes of pretty much every man I'd ever been with. It was lust. I smirked and leaned forward to whisper into Honda's ear.

"Hiroto…It's ok." With a seductive pur, I grasped Honda's hand and moved it to my hip. The look on his face was truly priceless; mouth gaping like a fish out of water. I chuckled and leaned forward to place a kiss on his parted lips.

-Normal POV-

Honda flinched as he felt a pair of petal soft lips against his; he was expecting a dry, innocent peck between drunken friends, but apparently that wasn't the case as he felt nimble fingers run through his short hair. Jou lightly nipped at Honda's bottom lip, then tenderly ran his tongue across the spot; Honda let out a soft moan and deepened the kiss.

Jou's mouth tasted somewhat like the rough whiskey they'd consumed together, but also mixed with the sweetness of midori from a drink he'd had hours earlier. Honda wanted to experience more of the lovely taste, but Jou pulled back to playfully nip at Honda's jaw. The taller man maneuvered himself to be positioned over Jou, momentarily breaking their foreplay to look down at his prize. Jou's cheeks were flushed and he was panting; Honda felt quite satisfied with himself for having such an affect on his lover.

-Honda's POV-

I couldn't believe what was happening. Jou had kissed me and I was now pinning him down with my weight, massaging his neck with my tongue. I could hear his breath hitch every time I ran my tongue over his pulse point; I wanted to take things further. I pulled his shirt over his head and moved downward; I tenderly traced a trail of kisses from his chest, all the way down to just above his pubic bone.

Jou moaned with anticipation as I tugged on the waistband of his boxers. I glanced up to admire his face; he had let his hair down from the ponytail I'd admired earlier and was gripping a strand of his own blond tresses. Chocolate brown eyes were half lidded and his lips were parted; I'd never been so tempted to ravish him.

"Katsuya…" I loved his first name. I want to shout it from the rooftops as I declare my love for him to all of Japan!

He smiled and pulled me back up to him so he could grant me with one more passionate kiss before I devoured my prize. As I took his length into my mouth, I relished in the sound of every moan; I quickly discovered massaging his inner thighs would elicit a high pitched noise of delight. I smiled, pleased with my progress and ran my tongue along the length of his cock. Did I mention he's very impressive? I began to quickly bob my head, faster and faster, while applying more and more suction. I knew he was close when he gripped my hair and told me he'd stab me if I stopped.

I swirled my tongue around the head of his penis, engulfed him once more and felt the beginning of his release.

"OTOGI!"

….._what?_

Muwahahahaha…this plot twist was totally on impulse, but I'm enjoying it! Note this chapter is much more romantic than silly; that won't last long, I promise. As of next week, I will have a computer at home and will be updating much more frequently. So be on the lookout!

Next chapter, I pinky promise I WILL supply a lemon! But who will it involve? Hmm…

Take care, everyone, and R&R!


End file.
